


That Hair Though

by DarkMelodies26



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Actually I can't, Because even though Jefferson is a little shit I love him, Bonus Jefferson chapter, Cinnamon Roll box, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, He's too precious of a human being, Herc deserves more love, Herc is a bit jealous, I blame Daveed Diggs, Innuendo, John Laurens looks good with ribbons and bows, Multi, Nothing you say will convince me otherwise, Other, Polyamory, TJ is a bottom, The reader is the only one allowed to touch Lafayette's hair when not in a moment of passion., Thomas is a bottom, Trans Alexander Hamilton, and dirty talk, but he gets love don't worry, non-binary Lafayette, polysquad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMelodies26/pseuds/DarkMelodies26
Summary: You love your boyfriends' hair, it's only natural to want to play with it.





	1. Taking A Break

**Author's Note:**

> So, third Hamilton fanfic, though my Assassin's Creed crossover is just crack written for my own amusement as I was coming off a creativity high...So second serious fic, let's leave it at that.

You sighed, watching the fan swirl above you in a constant, rapid circle. The faint sound of the tip tap of keyboard keys being pushed down at the sound of light was one of the few distinguishable sounds. To put it simply, you were bored as all hell. Lafayette had taken Hercules to go look at your birthday surprise, despite the latter's grumbling that he had to finish his own gift. John was out getting dinner, which after a slight debate (which of course, Alexander and Lafayette won), was going to be Subway. You could still hear bits of the argument in your ears. ("Non! McDonalds is greasy and nasty! Subway at least is capable of being mildly healthy." "Yeah, I want a sandwich, not horse. No offense babe." "None- Wait what?") Which left your dear workaholic Alexander. You peeked at him over the edge of the couch, and felt sad. Poor baby, he looked so stressed. Then again he was currently arguing against Thomas so you could mildly understand. You stood up, hearing your back give a satisfying pop. "Alex, baby what'cha doing?" Alexander huffed, glaring at the screen. "Arguing with that prick Jefferson." You snorted and went behind him, gripping his shoulders and burying your face in his soft hair. Alex hummed and leaned his head back, bumping your head gently in an odd affectionate nuzzle. You chuckled and kissed his forehead, before running your fingers through his soft hair, working it out of the loose ponytail. Alex almost purred in content, whining as you stepped back, eyes confused as he turned to look at you. You held up a finger and began to walk out. "I'll be right back, go sit on the couch."

You grabbed his brush from the bathroom and hair ties. You walked back into the living room to see Alexander waiting patiently, legs crossed as he sat on the couch. You chuckled, your other boys would die of shock seeing that Alex was actually taking a break. You sat down behind him, and shook out his hair, before slowly brushing his hair. Alex made a purr like noise again, relaxing slightly, leaning backwards a bit. "Carefully, you don't want to fall backwards against me." You said with a slight grin, kissing the bit of exposed skin at the base of his neck. He shivered, and sat up straighter. You brushed his hair, until you were satisfied, in which you began to braid. Alex hummed a lullaby which you had heard him hum before plenty of the times. In the shower, cooking, before sleeping, after sex. "What is that?" You asked, undoing the braid and beginning to brush his hair again. "A lullaby my mom would sing to me, I don't know the lyrics anymore, but I could never forget the tune." He said with a somber, yet whimsical note. "It's lovely." You said, kissing the side of his neck reassuringly. Alex backwards nuzzled you again. "Thanks honey." You kissed his cheek and laid down, pulling Alex with you. He turned around and nuzzled your neck, comfortable. You ran your fingers through his hair lovingly, feeling his breathing calm down as he began to fall asleep, eventually he let out a small snore. You smiled and closed your eyes, falling asleep yourself, hearing the sound of the fan gently fade away. 

You woke up to the tell tale sound of a phone camera going off. You opened you eyes to see John taking a pic of you two, a smile on his lips. "Hey." You gave a small, sleepy smile back. "Howdy." John kissed your forehead and Alex's, setting the food on the coffee table. "How'd you get him to sleep?" You smirked mischievously. "My secret." John bopped your nose, a smirk on his lips as well. "Minx." You winked, as Lafayette and Herc walked in, only to be immediately shushed by John, who pointed to you and Alex. Lafayette peeked over the edge and sharply inhaled through his nose, his warm eyes going wide. "Mon petite lion and mon chaton look so cute!" He whisper yelled, hurriedly snapping a pick of Alex sleeping on your chest while you looked halfway amused. "Merci, mon lupe." You winked, resuming to stroke Alex's hair. Said man untensed and subconsciously snuggled deeper into your embrace. "Aw man, we missed you getting Alex to take a break?!" Herc groaned, sitting on the couch while Lafayette sat on the arm of the couch you and Alex were entangled on. "I'll give you a hint, it didn't involve sex." You said, wiggling a bit to increase the chance of blood flow as you became aware of the pins and needles in your legs. 

"Hm, (Y/n)?" Alexander croaked, lifting up his head. "Sorry baby, my legs were falling asleep." You kissed him quickly as he got off of you with a yawn. "Food." "Right here babe." John said, getting up to grab his sandwich and kiss him on the temple. "Mon petite lion you were wearing your binder, you must be more careful." Lafayette observed, noting Alex's quick wince. "That's mostly my fault Laf, if I hadn't made him fall asleep he would've taken it off... most likely." "How did (Y/n) get you to fall asleep?" Herc asked nonchalantly, taking a bite of his foot long. Alex sent you a sly smirk. "Our secret." You winked while your lovers groaned collectively. You and Alex decided that a few breaks now and then wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Bows and Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens really wished that he could say no to you sometimes. (Written on my phone so forgive me for any errors.)

You watched John with eager eyes, he was sketching something currently. So his magestic puff of brown hair was drawn back in a high ponytail. You stood up and walked over, wrapping your arms around his neck. He stilled, and shivered as he felt your breath on his neck. "Johnny, can I play with your hair?" You asked in your cutest voice, nuzzling his neck, and kissing a freckle on his shoulder. "Aw minx, don't do that." He said, a blush spreading on his face. "Please?" He sighed.

"Fine." You grinned, running to your room and grabbing your brush and a few bows and ribbons. He was sitting in the same chair were you'd left him, still sketching. You stood behind him and were careful to make sure that you didn't hurt him as you ran the brush through his hair, making it even softer and bushier. You placed a ribbon around a lock of his hair, weaving it into the small braid you were making. You continued the process until all of his hair was in even braids, and full of rainbow ribbons. You began to wind all the braids together into a high ponytail, tying a bow around it to finish the master piece. "You done?" John asked, sounding a little tired. You chuckled and opened up your camera. "You tell me." John's reflection blinked, before he gave you his award winning smile.

"Looks good minx, maybe you should become a hair stylist." You hummed before shaking your head. "Nah, my services only extend to all my beautiful lovers." You grinned, turning off the phone after taking a quick selfie with John. You sent it to Herc, Laf, and Alex. The approval was unanimous. 

"Lupe: Oh mon torte, mon chaton, oui oui. ;) <3"

"Muscleman: YAS JOHNNY, YAAAS."

"Baby: OMG ILY & IHY YOU BOTH! I'M IN A MEETING!"

You laughed, showing John the messages, making him laugh loudly. "Seems we're 100% approved." You hummed, grabbing his hips. "So it would seem." You kissed his neck, trailing your lips along the underside of his jaw. "M-minx?" He asked, breathless as your hands went under his shirt. "Maybe we should tie up a bit more than just your hair with those bows and ribbons. If you're up to it of course." You proposed, kissing the back of his ear as the blood rushed downward. How could he say no?


	3. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update everyone, but I've looked and felt like a walker for the last week. It sucks but what're you going to do?

You looked up as you heard the front door slam, and an angry string of French curses. "Lafayette? Honey what's the problem?" You asked, putting down your computer. Proof-reading could wait. "Fuck, mon chaton can you help me please?" They said making you worried, until you saw the problem. A bright pink wad of gum stuck in their abundent coal black curls. You grimaced, understanding. Lafayette prided themselves on their appearece, not necessarily  _vain_ per say, just proud. "What happened?" "Some rude kid spit gum into my beautiful hair while I was helping Alexander get lunch. Washington, I swear I'll name my firstborn after him, let me go home to take care of it."

You nodded, humming as you gently tilted their head down. "Well we can't just pull it out and risk hurting you. I have a trick that you probably won't enjoy but it's also the only way to get it out without.. you know." Lafayette shuddered, understanding what exactly you were implying. "Oui I'll give it a try." You left and grabbed the peanut butter, before returning. Lafayette raised an eyebrow is disbelief, eyeing the peanut butter as you unscrewed the lid. "Uh, chaton now is not the time for how you say, a snack." You unscrewed the lid and grabbed a plastic hand glove, putting it on. You scooped out a large glob, and turned back to the tallest of your lovers. "Trust me, it works. I've done it on myself, and would I ever steer you wrong? Especially seeing as I'm the only one allowed to touch your hair if not in the heat of passion." 

Lafayette considered this and nodded, sitting down on the toilet to give you better access to the curls. You gently worked in the peanut butter, giggling as Lafayette scrunched their nose at the smell. Lafayette wiggled, making you click your tongue. "You know, if you sit still I might just help you wash your hair." Lafayette immediately froze, your hair washing skills were legendary in the household. With your small, thin hands you were able to be both gentle and firm. Alex was clumsy and tended to pull accidentally, John was often too rough on accident, and Hercules was too gentle out of fear of harming his lovers. Lafayette saw the gum coming out and nearly cried in relief, glad that it was working. It didn't even hurt, and only strands previously loose were coming out.

"You know, you might want to make sure that your hair is always up, at least around Al." You snorted. (A trait you hated but the rest of the squad insisted was adorable.) "Pourquoi?" "You look like Thomas." Lafayette squinted and laughed with a nod. You weren't lying, they did look a bit like Thomas. After that quick laugh and around fifteen minutes of careful removal, you successfully removed all traces of gum from Lafayette's hair. "Ah merci chaton!" Lafayette kissed you gratefully, happy to be rid of the gum. Now to remove the peanut butter. "Ok, I'll go get a towel-" You sharply inhaled as two arms wrapped around your waist, lips curled into a coy smirked pressed against the back of your neck as the scent of peanut butter hit your nose. "Make that two towels, oui?"


	4. I Like Yours Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERCULES MULLIGAN! I love all of the Ham squad equally, but I think Herc doesn't get much fandom love, you know? He's not even mentioned in act two, while he's like, the only friend Ham could've visited regularly. Lafayette was in France, Burr became a dick, and Laurens well, ;-;.

It never really occurred to you that Herc was a bit insecure. He was always so jovial, and happy. It was one of the reasons you adored him. So what happened one day while you and Herc were shopping surprised you. You made a motion to get out of the car when he asked the question. "(Y/n), do you love me as much as the others?" You paused, horrified to think that one of your lovers even thought that. "Oh Herc honey, of course I do. I love you so much, oh God is this about the horse fucking joke from the other night? If so I'm sorry, it was just a joke. Have I been neglecting you, if so I'm very sorry, I've been so busy lately." Herc felt relief, and calmed you down.

"No, no, you're fine. Thank you, I just needed to hear that. I just, I've felt kind of like a screw up lately because of what happened last month." You gaze darkened. "Herc that absolutely was not your fault." Last month there had been a fashion show, and Lafayette was modeling a suit Hercules made, and somebody had tampered with, making it rip easily. Herc still won, but only because the cheater was caught. But he felt like a failure because he knew that's why he won. Not because of his design. Not to mention Lafayette was embarrassed, though he handled that with dignity. (Not to mention the crowd didn't exactly complain upon seeing more of his body. You, John, and Ham sure as hell didn't.) 

Hercules smiled sadly, but sighed. "I guess." You smiled back softly and took his hand in yours. "Do you want to know why I love you Muscleman? Because you're sweet, kind, have impeccable fashion sense, funny, fantastic in bed (he smirked here), and I love you so much." He layer his head on your shoulder, his short hair rubbing against your cheek. "Your hair is nice too, I like your  beard." You said nonchalant while Herc pulled away to give you a surprised look. "Really, Laf has a nicer beard though." You smiled and shrugged. "Yeah but your beard is thicker, Alex can barely grow his, and John is hopeless. It's nice when you hug me." You said, stroking his cheek. Hercules kissed your hand and hugged you again. "You're definitely my favorite." Hercules said jokingly, making you laugh out loud. "I won't tell." You winked. Herc chuckled and left the car, opening your door like a true gentleman.  You gave him a curtsy and held his hand, heading into the store. You hummed, looking for the perfect outfit to wear to Alex's business dinner with Washington. "I would suggest this, and this." Herc said, showing you a nice pants suit and matching shoes. It was even an elegant shade of your favorite color. You kissed his cheek. "Of course, you're the fashion expert."

 


	5. "How about we make a bet Thomas?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this short list of drabbles. I'm so glad that you guys have liked this little work of mine, thank you so much for reading. <3

You adored Thomas. With all of your heart, you hoped that the feeling was mutual. You assumed that it was, given all the gifts he loved to get you. But sometimes, the man got on your damn nerves. Like now for example. You groaned, rubbing your forehead while Thomas ranted. "That asshole! The bastard! There is nothing wrong with my proposal and he knows it!" You sighed, knowing exactly who the "asshole" was. Alexander Hamilton, a rather good friend of yours actually. While yes, Alex could be a pain, he was actually very sweet and nice. (He even tried to avoid talking shit about Thomas when he was near you, which you appreciated.) But Thomas, didn't really do the same. "Thomas." You said softly, laying down your book. "I mean he's a hypocrite, he writes like twenty damn pages and expects me to read all of them. Yet I write five and that asshole-" "Thomas." You said more firmly, your eye twitching. "I mean seriously-" "THOMAS!" You shouted, gripping his shirt collar and pulling him down to your eye level. "I get that Alexander is frustrating sometimes, I get it. But he is also my _friend_ , and I swear if you don't stop I will kick your ass." You growled, while Thomas gulped, feeling his pants tighten. He loved when you got dominate and frustrated. It somehow made you even hotter.

 He prayed that you didn't notice. You glanced down and smirked, dashing that hope. You looked back up at him, eyes hooded and dark. "How about we make a bet Thomas?" You purred, twirling some of his hair around your fingers. Thomas bit his lip, arousal pooling in his stomach. You pushed him down on the couch, and straddling his lap. Thomas's lips parted as you gently kissed him, teasing him. "Yes doll?" He asked, eyes hungry and half-lidded. His pupils were dilated with lust. "If I can make you cry with pleasure, you can't mention Alexander anymore." You said, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "And if you don't?" He challenged, arrogance rearing its' head. You smirked, grinding suddenly against him, and making him swear suddenly. "I'll do anything you want, within my power and reason of course." You promised, weaving your hands into his hair. He smirked right back at you. "Deal." Was he making a deal with the devil? Perhaps. You jerked his head back without hurting him, and bit him. That's when Thomas knew that he'd lost. And why Alexander was especially confused the next day as to why Thomas was being so nice to him, and why he was wearing a scarf. Little did the man know that you'd promised Thomas a reward if he was a good boy. Thomas very much so intended to be on his best behavior.


End file.
